


a bond formed by a bond

by chokecherry



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banri is a Brat, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Fix-It, Handcuffed Together, M/M, Making Out, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Indulgent, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokecherry/pseuds/chokecherry
Summary: “Bastard, that's none of your business!” Juza genuinely sounded pissed at that point. And Banri wanted to piss him off even more.“Ooh, you wanna kiss me so bad.”“Maybe that will get you to shut up.” It wasn't a question; It was more of a declaration.ORA fix-it fic for A3! Season Autumn & Winter episode 2!
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	a bond formed by a bond

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that title is a wordplay for 'bond' as in a relationship and the second 'bond' as in handcuffs. its dumb, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. (rated teen for some swearing)
> 
> the inspo for this fic is obviously from a line I kept seeing on Twitter and then I saw the recent A3! episode and thought: banri and juza should kiss— hence, the result.
> 
> shoutout to lubba, my soulmate, for proofreading this for me even though they don't watch or play a3 :') I honestly wrote this for self-indulgent purposes since there were no fics under the tag 'handcuffed together' but I was satisfied with the result so I ended up posting this.
> 
> well, i hope you enjoy!

Banri always gets his way. Why? Because he's capable of doing anything. All he had to do was say the word and it will be all settled. This time wasn't going to be any different, right?

“The play will fall apart unless Settsu and Hyodo, the leads, work together.” Sakyo's firm voice annoyed Banri to no end. He just won't stop nagging. But he had to play it cool and get out of it somehow.

“Now that's gonna be tough. I'll be fine on my own.”

“But then the play loses its meaning if you do it on your own.” Hearing the Director speak made it hard for Banri to continue playing it cool. Clearly he wasn't going to get his way this time and it was starting to get on his nerves.

“Then make my partner someone other than this idiot!” It came out harsher than he intended to but all the anger that had been building up was finally getting unleashed. He wasn't going to regret it though, because Juza was the reason his anger started to build up in the first place.

Of course Juza wasn't going to give up. Before the brunette could process what was happening, Juza was right in front of him and Banri prepared himself for the incoming attack.

He gave a forcible push to Banri's chest and his arms immediately raised up to push Juza back. They had been in this situation so many times and this time wasn't any different. He was going to show Juza who was in charge. They threw insults back and forth and each time they got louder, it prevented them from hearing what the rest of the troupe members were muttering about.

Before either of them could comprehend, the adult of all adults, namely, Sakyo had approached them and _were those handcuffs?_

“Stay still, you punks.”

Banri’s eyebrows rose up in confusion when he heard little gasps from the rest of the troupe members and he was finally able to comprehend what was happening. His right hand was handcuffed— To Juza’s left hand. If Sakyo didn't scare him so much, he probably would've strangled him by now.

“I'm gonna leave you two cuffed for a while. Oh and I almost forgot, I'm keeping the key.” With that, he gracefully turned around to leave, deliberately showing them the key. That devil.

“What’s the point of doing this?” Juza angrily spat out, taking a step towards Sakyo and Banri had to move along with him to prevent the movement from hurting his wrist. He knew Sakyo wasn't going to listen to their complaints but he had to try.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me! We aren't going to gain anything from this.” Banri reasoned and from the corner of his eye, he saw Juza give a little nod in agreement. Well, that was something new.

“Part of the point is to figure that out yourselves.” Sakyo stated, not even bothering to turn around and face the two. Honestly, if Banri was in Sakyo's position, maybe he won't be able to stand watching two highschool students argue either. So why was he so keen on provoking Juza? The answer was simple.

He fucking _hated_ Juza.

He hated the man with every fiber of his being. Hated how Juza carried himself, as if he was the strongest in the room. Strongest in terms of strength and ambitions. _Stronger than Banri_.

But that's because he is, as much as he didn’t like to admit it. And Juza had proven it. Juza was the first person who had ever looked down on Banri. Literally.

All through Banri's life, no one had ever surpassed him and it was easy to keep it like that. Simply because Banri was born with talent and everyone knew it. And he was starting to get sick of it. Don’t get him wrong, Banri loves attention but being in the spotlight can get exhausting. But that never ending streak was suddenly broken by none other than Juza Hyodo himself— The person Banri hates the most.

Maybe Banri was longing for the day where someone would finally beat him at something. Back then, he couldn't imagine how he would feel and how he would react but he guessed he'd be impressed. And maybe Banri would finally acknowledge someone other than himself. But that fateful day after he lost to Juza, all he felt was pure infuriation. And he couldn't get away from it.

One thing after the other, he had ended up with Juza at the same theater _,_ same troupe and even became _roommates_. And now, he was currently sitting next to the same man he hated so much with their hands cuffed together, wondering how he was going to make it through another hour like that. Sakyo was clearly not going to let them go any sooner so they had to get along somehow. It had been nearly an hour and neither of them had said a word, acting like their phones were the most interesting thing on earth. The rest of the troupe members had hurried outside to do their own things and they were the only ones left in the lobby.

“ _Your royal highness,_ ” Juza broke the awkward silence and he emphasized his words as if he was mocking Banri. “–I need to take a piss so will you comply?”

Banri frowned. _Time to annoy Juza._

“Huh? But I want a drink. I'm _really_ thirsty right now.” Banri got up and moved to the other direction but Juza stood in place, as if Banri wasn't pulling with all his strength.

“That can wait. Bathroom first.” Juza simply stated.

Banri ignored his ‘partner’ and continued his efforts to pull Juza towards the kitchen even if he wasn't succeeding. “But I'm going to get dehydrated, I can't just w–”

His sentence was cut short when he was unexpectedly pulled towards Juza and the cuffs dug into his wrist hard enough for Banri to feel bruises forming. He looked up to Juza in shock, ready to spat out an insult but his words died in his throat when he realized his face was mere inches apart from Juza's. His eyebrows were knitted in frustration and he didn't look the tiniest bit bothered by how close they were.

“Bathroom first.” Juza's words were utter poison and Banri was sure his voice dropped at least a few octaves. The brunette felt his face flush as Juza's intense gaze bore into Banri’s and his knees were definitely feeling wobbly– _Wait, what?_ Nah, he was just feeling embarrassed of having another person in such close proximity. It wasn't as if Banri had a crush on Juza or anything. The brunette acknowledges Juza's attractiveness but that was all. In fact, Banri _hated_ Juza so there was no way.

“I said I'm thirsty!” His voice sounded shaken up but he tried his best to cover it up by putting an exasperated expression. Before Juza could retaliate, Kazunari and Misumi from Summer Troupe entered the room, effectively shutting up Juza from saying anything. Banri was gonna have to thank those two later for saving him from embarrassing himself any further.

“Woah, that looks rough! Want me to bring you a drink?” Kazunari looked completely unfazed by their situation and Banri didn't know if he was relieved that the resident sunshine didn't ask any questions or if he should be worried about how probably everyone at the company knew about Banri being handcuffed to Juza. Now that he really thought about it, he realized it sounded kind of kinky. _What was he thinking?_

He quickly pushed the thought aside and focused on glaring at Juza; Who was practically growling at this point.

“Yes, that'd be great, thank you!”

“I’ll go to the bathroom for you, then.” Misumi sang innocently and left the room, ignoring Juza’s desperate calls.

In the end, they had an awkward session in the bathroom and then went straight to their shared bedroom where Sakoda had prepared futons in advance. So Sakyo can be considerate. He still hadn't forgiven the older man for handcuffing them though, he appreciated the gesture.

* * *

Changing their clothes was particularly difficult and they couldn't figure out how to change their shirts with the handcuffs still on. So they only managed to change their pants, which involved some awkward ruffling and _accidentally_ peeking at each other’s bottoms. Banri has gotta admit, Juza had a nice ass and even if he saw it for a split second, he knew it was firm and perky. It made him wonder if Juza had defined pectorals, biceps and all that. No homo though, he just wanted to see if he was better than Banri in terms of body proportions. Totally normal for rivals, right?

By the time they both laid down on their respective futons, neither Banri nor Juza had the energy to bicker any further and this time, they shared a comfortable silence. Whenever Banri felt his arm aching from holding it in one position for too long, Juza let him readjust however he wanted. He might be imagining it but Juza was definitely trying to make Banri feel comfortable. It confused the brunette but he was too tired to think and soon fell asleep thinking this wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

In the morning, Juza didn't try to prevent Banri from peacefully eating his breakfast at all. He was being quiet. _Too_ quiet. Did he finally get sick of fighting Banri? Or worse, did Juza no longer acknowledge Banri?

The brunette didn't know why that mattered but he was starting to feel awkward because they hadn't properly talked to each other at all ever since they woke up. Banri had to do something.

“Hey, you prick. Are you acting like I don't exist now because you think you're some prince or something?” Juza looked startled for a second but then frowned, probably thinking of how he should reply to Banri’s question but he quickly composed himself before speaking. _Seriously, what was he thinking so hard about all morning?_

“I think you're the one who thinks you're a prince, you spoiled brat. Do you want me to call you ‘ _your majesty_ ’?” Ah there it was, the regular Juza Hyodo. Banri found he wasn't even that annoyed at the comment this time but he didn't bother much because he finally got Juza to speak again.

“First of all, I am not a spoiled brat. Second of all, I have a name and that's how you're going to address me.”

“Oh yeah? Your actions prove otherwise though. You expect everyone to treat you like royalty and you think everything revolves around you and you only!”

Banri was aware of this but he wasn't going to let Juza gain the upper hand. “Aren’t you a little bit like that yourself? I don't see you getting along with the rest of our troupe members.”

“Bastard, that's none of your business!” Juza genuinely sounded _pissed_ at that point. And Banri wanted to piss him off even more.

“Ooh, you wanna kiss me so bad.”

“Maybe that will get you to shut up.” It wasn't a question; It was more of a declaration.

Before he could fully comprehend it, a pair of lips were pressing to his and Banri started kissing back, almost instinctively.

Juza pulled Banri closer by his left hand which was cuffed to Banri's and he couldn't be bothered by the pain he felt when the metal dug into his wrist. The pain added to the pleasure of just having Juza alternate between sucking and biting at his bottom lip before pushing his tongue past the brunette's lips, delectably rolling their tongues together.

Banri held on to the other man's shoulder tightly with his free hand while Juza's right hand travelled from his waist to the back of Banri's head, pulling him impossibly close. His fingers threaded into Banri's brunette locks while they continued their make out session in the lobby where anyone could walk in at any moment but Banri figured he didn't care.

He realized he didn't care about a lot of things when it came to Juza for the past 24 hours because Juza was the one he really cared about. He kept convincing himself that it was just him being competitive but the anger he felt had already started fading away throughout the weeks of living together and he found himself attracted to Juza. He was just too stubborn to admit it.

When they finally separated— Mostly because they had to catch their breaths, Banri realized he had ended up straddling Juza at some point and he could feel himself flush under Juza’s attentive stare. It made him want to kiss him again and again but they _did_ have some talking to do first.

“So, you do like me, don't you?” Banri sounded a little breathless and he was sure Juza would sound the same.

“It was just to shut you up.” Juza insisted but he blushed immediately after saying it. _Gosh_ , Banri was starting to fall in love with this man. Maybe they could be Mankai Company's power couple and become the best duo actors. _Wait_. How was he going to ask him out first? Was it too soon for that?

“I don't know when and how it happened but yes, I do like you.”

Guess Banri didn't have to worry about that because Juza basically confessed to him. Who knew all they needed were some handcuffs and a heated make out session to figure out their feelings?

Banri leaned forward to give a small peck to Juza’s lips and pulled back a few inches away to smile at him.

“I like you too, dumbass.”

They ended up making out some more on the sofa until they realized they were still handcuffed and decided to look for Sakyo. Conveniently, Sakoda just happened to be outside the company _and_ had the key with him. Sakoda explained Sakyo had some business to attend to and left the key with him because he was planning to uncuff them in the morning anyways.

* * *

_Earlier_

Sakyo, Taichi and Omi watched through the window as the two men inside, awkwardly fixed something for breakfast and headed towards the sofa, probably to read through their scripts. They sat with their backs turned to the window so there was no way the couple would notice them. Strangely, none of them were talking and the three men outside wondered if they finally started getting along. Sakyo pulled out the key from his pocket but before he could make a decision, Taichi nudged his arm and signaled towards Banri and Juza.

_Great._ They were arguing again. Sakyo was going to be generous if they behaved in the morning so he could uncuff them but he had no choice but to keep them like that for a while again— That was until he saw Juza leaning in and kissing Banri like his life depended on it. Sakyo's jaw practically dropped open at the scene and Omi was already walking away before his innocence could be stripped away. Both Banri and Juza pretty much had their tongues down each other's throats so that confirmed Sakyo's decision.

“Wow, Sakyo-san, I guess it worked.” Taichi muttered as they walked away from the window and Sakyo could tell he was trying to make the atmosphere less awkward. If the blonde was being honest, he had sort of seen it coming but he was still impressed by the development. He just hoped their relationship won't affect their future practices and other troupe activities and that things would be easier at the company from here on.

But first, he needed to get away from here to cleanse his brain after witnessing that scene because that was pretty disgusting. He hastily dialed Sakoda to meet up and explained the instructions so that Sakyo could leave as soon as possible.

Inside, Banri and Juza continued to make out, unaware of the happenings outside.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever so I hope it was okay ;-;
> 
> here's a [fanart](https://twitter.com/ctkt6N/status/1319455478439505921?s=19) which gave me a visual for this fic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
